The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Electrical terminations are used to make an electrical connection between a wire and a circuit board or other electrical components. Various types of electrical terminations can be used such as soldering the wire to a pad on a circuit board, using a screw terminal, etc. Such electrical terminations may be practical or cost efficient for some applications, but other types of terminations may be more suitable to other applications.